Fallout (Map Game)
This page is a work in progress Welcome to Fallout (Map Game), a map game set in the universe of the Fallout series of post-apocalyptic role-playing video games, taking place in The Commonwealth, the location of the game Fallout 4. This game contains spoilers for the game Fallout 4 Scenario: (The scenario may be subject to change based on player input before we start) The year is 2288, a few months after the would-be start of the game Fallout 4. In this timeline the "Sole Survivor" either never existed, or soon after the events of the game disappeared from notoriety. The Institute has been destroyed (assume the Minutemen ending occurred), although its remnants still loom in the Commonwealth. The Minutemen have united many of the region's settlements and has formed a provisional government over the whole of the Commonwealth, however much of the wasteland still alludes its control. The Railroad, having realized its primary goal of liberating the synths/destroying the Institute, continues to aid synths, but is generally not noteworthy around the Commonwealth yet. The Brotherhood of Steel looms unsatisfied, as it becomes clear that they intend to do more than just destroy the Institute, turning its attention toward subjugation. Other important factions include the Gunners, who have managed to prosper and bolster their ranks by allowing settlement within their borders, and the many raider factions. These include Nuka-World, who has managed to unite the park and now turns its attention east to the Commonwealth. Likewise the largest raider gangs have begun turning their loosely held territory into city states; Libertalia becomes one of the largest towns in the northeast, while South Boston falls under the sway of Boss Bosco and Lexington under Boss Jared. Caught in the middle, the major cities of Diamond City, Goodneighbor, and Bunker Hill, as well as the regional powers of Covenant, The Slog, and more seek to carve out their own domains in the chaos. The current map. Moderators *Vandenhoek (talk) Rules WIP *Players should remain plausible and realistic with their nations, keeping in mind the scope of the game and its nations, the lack of resources/technology/manpower, and other factions that would prevent any nation from rebuilding the old world, for example. *Players should follow the ideology of the nation, unless gradual and realistic steps are taken to reform. E.g. Maxson's Brotherhood should continue to be anti-synth/ghoul/mutant, the Railroad should work to free synths, etc. *Keep within the theme and limitations of the Fallout universe. This means no major technology advancements or radical changes to the lore. *The Fallout timeline already established before and leading up to the start of Fallout 4 is considered canon here as well, and should be respected throughout the game. *Players may settle new towns and areas, but they must be plausibly located and logical. Additionally pre-existing in-game locations should be used rather than new places where possible. *Each turn will correspond to three month periods. Nations Major Factions *Provisional Government/Minutemen - Zsasza (talk) *Brotherhood of Steel - Jbrown872 (talk) *Railroad - El Jefe 316 *Gunners - Kingconor (talk) 04:27, February 27, 2018 (UTC) *Diamond City - *Goodneighbor - *Bunker Hill (Paying tribute to Tower Tom, Libertalia, Sinjin, and Bosco) - Minor Factions *Covenant - *The Slog - *Vault 81 - *Children of Atom - Chief40 (talk) 04:13, March 4, 2018 (UTC) *Libertalia - Vandenhoek (talk) 04:47, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Raider Factions *Nuka-World (Controls all of Nuka-World and the western most parts of the map) - Thecoldmalsyw (talk) 04:45, February 27, 2018 (UTC) *Lexington (Jared's Crew) - *South Boston (Bosco) - *Triggermen (Headquartered at Vault 114, also controls Park Street Station, Four Leaf Fishpacking, Easy Town Downs/East Boston, and numerous businesses/fronts) - *The Forged - *Atom Cats - *Rust Devils - *Tourette Sisters - *Walden Pond - *Tower Tom (Controls BADTFL Regional Office near Bunker Hill and Beantown Brewery, pays tribute to Tourette Sisters) - Wallyparker (talk) 23:34, March 13, 2018 (UTC) *Sinjin's Gang - *Hyde Park - *Sully Mathis - *Ack-Ack - *Pickman - *Clutch/Backstreet Apparel) - *Monsignor Square - The Game 2288 Extensive fortifications around the Gunner-held city of Quincy are completed. Many from across the southern Commonwealth choose to settle within the newly-reformed town, and many are recruited into the Gunner ranks. The increased activity in the region leads to conflict with enemy factions, such as the Atom Cats and the raiders of Hyde Park. The Nuka-World Overboss, having united the parks, arrives at the head of an army on the border of the Commonwealth, preparing to launch an invasion. '' ''Libertalia has been reformed into a settlement in the north of the Commonwealth. The growing population causes the town to look toward expanding south and north onto Nahant Island. The Provisional Government of the Commonwealth is formed with the Minutemen being reformed into the young nation's military, and Preston Garvey being selected as leader until elections can take place. '' ''The Triggermen officially subjugate East Boston, turning Easy Town Downs into a major settlement and attraction. They continue paying tribute to Libertalia to the east. The Brotherhood of Steel remains in the Commonwealth, settling the region around Boston Airport, and looking toward expansion. '' ''The most prestigious of the Boston raider bosses, Bosco, unifies much of South Boston in a tentative confederacy, seeking to unite the region under his control. '' ''The Railroad slips back into the shadows, focusing on helping synths now that the Institute is gone, however, it still has the resources to potentially expand. '' *'''Brotherhood of Steel: The destruction of the Institute is celebrated. Elder Maxson makes a speech stating that the Brotherhood must assist in continuing to hunt down the Institute, and also cleanse The Commonwealth as a whole. Satisfied by Libertalia's shift toward a proper state, we cease attacks against them, as long as they continue away from raider culture. Likewise we allow the Easy Town inhabitants to live in peace, although Brotherhood personal enter the area long the border in order to secure our position. Immigrants from the Capital Wasteland are moved to settle around Boston Airport, and important facilities are moved from the Prydwen onto the ground into newly constructed or renovated buildings. Forces are sent to Chelsea to pacify the Irish Pride Industries Shipyard and the neighboring Poseidon Energy installation, hoping to capture some important infrastructure and technology. Additionally the base in Cambridge is reinforced so that members there can explore Cambridge and investigate the Institute ruins, in search of their technology or any synths. Later, the Brotherhood also sends an expedition to capture the nearby General Atomics Factory, likewise for any technology. *'Provisional Commonwealth:' The Castle is selected as the temporary capital of the Commonwealth, as well as the headquarters for Minutemen activities. Other settlements, such as Starlight, are built up as potential permanent capital locations. Additional artillery is installed at the Castle and other major settlements. At the Castle we prepare forces for a possible assault west against the orange faction to secure that region for settlement. First the area is bombarded with artillery, and then ground forces are sent in to secure important strategic locations, such as Andrew Station and the South Boston Police Department headquarters. More to Come. **'FYI the orange indicates super mutants gangs.' *'Gunners:' We encourage settlement of Quincy and other territories we control. Conscription begins and vigorous training to creating a large fighting force. We declare war on Vault 81 to secure its technology and people for the Gunners. Violence is minimized as we simply want to subjugate the vault, not destroy it. Defenses are placed at the Weston Relay Tower, and a large army is gathered there. The new base serves as an outpost to secure Vault 81, as well as Weston Water Treatment, and that plant is scouted out. Secretly, the base is also a position to launch a strike against Oberland Station potentially should the Minutemen cross us. Similar buildup occurs outside Vault 88. But for now we continue an uneasy peace. In the south our forces assault Neponset Park and Jamaica Plain in order to connect our headquarters at Gunner Plaza with Quincy. **'Commonwealth Diplomacy:' We offer Vault 81 our protection and demand that the Gunners stand down immediately and cease all attempts to forcefully subjugate independent city states. **'Gunner Diplomacy:' We refuse and state that any attempt to subvert our efforts at Vault 81 will count as a declaration of war. **'Commonwealth:' We secretly begin mobilization across our territory. Soldiers from the north (aside from the Sunshine Tiding garrison) are ordered to march to Vault 81. Troops in the south prepare to march from Warwick Homestead to Quincy. *'Nuka-World:' Overboss Colter the Magnanimous arrives at the head of his royal procession at the Nuka-World Transit Center, which he renames Coltertown, the new capital for Commonwealth exploits. After a year of procrastination, Colter united the parks, and thus re-won the loyalty of the raider gangs temporarily. But it soon became clear that the gangs needed further income and more subjects, and so the Gauntlet was temporarily closed, traders and settlers were allowed into Nuka-World to work for the raiders, the attractions were even reopened to steal caps from the pockets of travelers, and the raiders turned their sights east to subjugate the fertile Commonwealth. Coltertown if heavily fortified and turned into a proper stronghold for the ferrying raider army. The raiders find their first target in the nearby Federal Ration Stockpile. We launch a surprise raid against the installation and easily defeat the raiders there. Those not killed in the initial attack surrender and join the empire in exchange for their lives, and are allowed to continue living at the stockpile, which is turned into another outpost. Meanwhile another raid is launched against Sunshide Tiding. It is discovered that a much more advanced faction dwells here, and for now we withdraw south. *'Libertalia:' The city continues to expand as new settlers flock to the fortress of the northwestern Commonwealth. Desperate to alleviate overcrowding we send out scouting parties to nearby locations to procure boats, ships, and rafts to add to the floating city. But that isn't enough, as more and more people settle upon the nearby land. In the south the government orders a wall along the border with the Brotherhood marking where people are allowed to settle, stopping the shanty town that grew north north of Nordhagen Beach. This is done to remain on the Brotherhood's good side, as more expansion south might be seen as an aggressive move. A well defended gate is built in the south in an attempt to welcome trade from Nordhagen and elsewhere. In the north there is no such limit on exploration and expansion. Nahant Wharf, the northernmost point of the city, is expanded greatly. At the same time explorer parties are sent into the island to clear it of hostile creatures and raiders, and pave the way for settlement. Croup Manor is taken after a tough battle, and becomes the headquarters for armed forces on the island. Some venture north to the mainland as well, where they report of Gunner activities. **'The Railroad and the Brotherhood of Steel are considered enemies, their goals are completely opposite.' **oops sorry i only played new vegas so im a little rusty on fallout 4 lore can u maybe brush me up on the railroads history and relationships. **Just skim through this page. Basically their goal is to free synths and help them escape or adjust to the wasteland. So they are enemies with the Brotherhood since the Brotherhood believes all synths should be killed. They're basically neutral toward the Minutemen and most everyone else. You don't control much territory directly (yet) but have a large network of secret bases and agents throughout the Commonwealth. Your headquarters is Old North Church which is I think is the beige colored area in the North End. Also I believe Bunker Hill is either allied with you or aligned to you, because there's a Railroad base within Bunker Hill too. ~Zsasza **'This is accurate, you're hostile to the Brotherhood of Steel, Institute, and any Raiders, negative with Diamond City and Covenant, neutral with Minutemen, Goodneighbor, everyone else, and positive with Bunker Hill.' 2288.25 ''The initial Gunner siege of Vault 81 is driven back by the Minutemen with heavy losses on both sides. '' ''Raiders under the command of Bosco seize the Boston Police Rationing Site south of Diamond City. '' ''The Rust Devils come into conflict with Gunners along their western border near the Mass Pike Interchange. '' '''''Minutemen forces traveling by land from Warwick Homestead toward Quincy are ambushed by ghouls from the Northern Star. The Minutemen force recovers, but is delayed from reaching the front. *'Provisional Commonwealth:' Our forces in South Boston are placed under the command of Ronnie Shaw and ordered to hold their positions, fortifying heavily the path to the Castle, making sure that the Gunners to the west cannot advance further. The Warwick-Spectacle regiments are ordered to regroup and dispose of the Norwegian ghouls at the Northern Star, in order to secure the road into Warwick Homestead. Once removed, the Northern Star is to be fortified as well until Quincy can be assaulted. The northern reserves are moved to Taffington, in order to defend that settlement and prepare to assault Vault 75. The remainder of our forces are either garrisoning Sunshine Tiding, or en route to the front near Oberland and Vault 81. We send messages to the Atom Cats asking for an alliance against the Gunners near Quincy. Additionally we attempt to persuade the robots of the General Atomics Galleria to join our efforts. In that respect our representatives are unsuccessful, however we do manage to reset their firmware, allowing Minutemen forces to pass through safely. Because of this a sneak attack is launched on the Gunner-held radio tower to the northeast. *'Libertalia:' The expansion of Libertalia proper continues as more boats and ships are added to the structures there. The expansion into Nahant continues slowly, with the police station and Croup Manor having been turned into heavily defended outposts. The rest of the island is to be pacified over the course of the rest of the year. The city's government is amused by the Railroad's declaration. Since the previous tyrannical leader of Libertalia was in fact a synth, many within the nation are anti-synth and anti-Railroad, however the government doesn't necessarily stop the Railroad from aiding or aligning with Libertalia. We also place defenses along the bridge going into Nahant, as we want to use this as a checkpoint to enter our territory. We also hope to use this bridge as a trade route with the settlements of the northeast. It soon becomes clear that this will prove difficult, as the nearby Gunner installations to the northwest, and the Children of Atom settlers of the Kingsport Lighthouse, are both largely hostile to traders. We begin building up our forces, perhaps to push back these factions in the future. We do manage to trade with Longneck Lukowski's, which supplies a steady supply of, albeit shady, meat products. *'Nuka-World:' More and more raiders are funneled into the Commonwealth. Our ranks are also filled by recruiting and attracting new raider groups from the Commonwealth. Colter decrees that all those who surrender and pledge allegience to him will be spared and offered a spot in the ranks. Expeditions push east and seize Arcjet Systems after a brief fight with locals. The place is looted and garrisoned. A two prong offensive is launched, with one group seizing Rocky Narrows Park and enslaving the small settlement there, and another assaulting Walden Pond. In the south we also clash with Rust Devils, but for now we don't advance too far into their territory. Some do manage to slip through or around their territory, reaching Natick. After a show of force and several skirmishes we manage to persuade the raiders there to join us. A costly war for the rest of the town ensues with many of the region's hostile creatures. *'The Railroad:' after a dumb decision by the railroad embarrasses many of the people but they instead decide to find an ally in the minutemen and tries to approach them on the subject of the gunners and due to the gunners relations with raider groups they approach the minutemen to offer help (Mod Response) **'Minutemen Diplomacy:' We accept the aid of the Railroad. *'Brotherhood of Steel:' The settlement of the region around the Boston Airport continues, with more and more people being settled from The Prydwen onto the ground. Defenses are placed in our positions in Everett. As part of the mission to secure technology and territory in Cambridge, in the absense of the Institute, forces from Everett move south by land into the region. The first target is the Greentech Genetics building, which the Brotherhood believes houses important technology. An assault is launched by air to seize the building from the Gunners, while the ground forces from the north move south to join the fight as well, albeit later after being stalled by raiders under Tower Tom. With war having broken out against the Gunners an aerial assault is also carried out against the Custom House Tower, to remove the threat just outside the Boston Airport. An offer is extended to the Minutemen, stating that we will work with them, if they end their tolerance of synths and other abominations. **'Minutemen Diplomacy:' We thank the Brotherhood for their help and hope that we can both work to destroy the Gunners, however we are forced to reject their offer officially, as the Minutemen wants no harm to befall the synths and others. *'Gunners:' The war continues against the Minutemen and Vault 81. To aid the war effort conscription continues and the tax and tribute rate is raised across our territory. In the southeast the contingent under Lieutenant Clint is split into three; Clint personally guards Quincy, particularly from the north and east, Sergeant Baker is to continue the siege of Vault 88, and Tessa is to march north and attack the Minutemen position in South Boston. She is joined by the group already garrisoning South Boston, as well as reinforcements from the north at the Mass Bay Medical Center. In Cambridge we are outgunned by the Brotherhood of Steel, however we continue to harass Greentech Genetics, while also ferrying away as much technology as we can. We offer peace with the Brotherhood, allowing them to take Greentech Genetics and the other captured points, in exchange for leaving the rest of our territory alone and agreeing to not advance further north than Everett. With the majority of our forces in the west dedicated to the siege of Vault 81 and Oberland Station, we also launch a surprise attack of Greygarden from the west (walking by land past Weston Water Treatment). We also send forces to attack Hangman's Alley from the south, passing through/around Hardware Town. *'Children of the Atom:' The church decides that in order to continue to grow and propser, they will cease senseless attacks against the people of the Commonwealth. This is justified by a vision stating that one must accept Atom first, not just be forcefully irradiated. High Confessor Tektus declares himself the head of all churches in the Commonwealth and beyond, and sends travelers to all corners of the region to impose this new edict. In Maine the Children propose peace with the inhabitants of Far Harbor, although distrust remains in the air. Meanwhile a large group of heavily armed followers are sent back to the Commonwealth. Because of the distance the branches of the church within the Commonwealth are granted heavily autonomy. Mother Isolde is declared the head leader within the Commonwealth, although her direct territory in the Glowing Sea is largely disconnected from all else. Grand Zealot Richter is placed in command of the expedition to the south, which lands at Salem. The group manages to kill or drive off the inhabitants of the town, linking up with the nearby church followers of the Crater Home and Kingsport Lighthouse. Richter and his group gets to work fortifying Salem and turning the area into a proper town, and seeks to strengthen ties with the other church installations in the area. 2288.5 The Atom Cats accept the Minutemen offer and join their war against the Gunners. ''The Battle of South Boston results in a Gunner victory, with the Minutemen being pushed back toward the outskirts of the Castle, and Andrew Station and the nearby police station falling into Gunner hands. '' ''A man named Barney Rook manages to survive the Children of Atom takeover of Salem and flees west, seeking to become a Minutemen commander, and potentially convince them to help him liberate Salem. '' ''The city of Greygarden is successfully sacked by the Gunners, however they soon find their supply route cut off by super mutants and Rust Devils, leaving that group of Gunners isolated. '' ''The Minutemen relationship with the General Atomics Galleria pays off, as Minutemen forces manage to push into Gunner territory and seize most of the outposts north of Vault 75. '' *'Provisional Commonwealth:' After the defeat in South Boston the plans to assault Quincy are temporarily put on hold. Forces remain in reserve just east of the city guarding the way into Warwick, which will continue to apply pressure to the city, with Atom Cats assistance. The rest of the men in the south are ferried to the Castle immediately to protect the settlement and slowly push back the Gunner advance in South Boston. The sudden attack in Greygarden also deals a blow to the war effort. Reserves from Sunshine Tiding and the north are moved in to retake the city, as are some units further south (troops are moved away from Vault 81 to Oberland, from Oberland to Greygarden). Meanwhile in the far north we try to capitalize on the victory near the Galleria by pushing south to Vault 75. The vault is surrounded, as men from Taffington join the fight as well. *'Libertalia:' The expansion of Libertalia proper continues as more boats and ships are added to the structures there. The expansion into Nahant continues slowly, with the police station and Croup Manor having been turned into heavily defended outposts. We finish pacifying the rest of the island, and settlement begins all along the coast. We are glad that the Children of Atom have moved toward more peaceful ventures, and ask for a trade agreement with them. With their blessing we will begin creating caravans to travel to their territory, and we ask that both parties help to protect the caravans from the nearby Gunners and other threats. *'Children of Atom:' We accept the offer from Libertalia and begin outfitting traders and caravans to travel south to Nahant. Armed guards also patrol the area north of the bridge to ensure they are not attacked, and we vow to invade the Gunner held territory in the region if they choose to attack us or our trade partners at any time. We decide to incorporate Longneck Lukowski's Cannery into our nation seeing the potential business opportunities. The cannery owner is not harmed, rather we help to expand his business and post guards to defend it, in exchange for him recognizing our sovereignty over the region and paying light taxes like any business would. After a tough fight we manage to take the Museum of Witchcraft and secure the building, having suffered heavy casualties. It is turned into an important outpost for now. *'Gunners:' Seeing the Minutemen close in on Graygarden once more, we order a retreat. Meanwhile additional forces from all across our western territory move north and both forces assault Weston Water Treatment from both sides. They manage to take the water treatment plant, the northern group having sustained heavy losses along the way. Likewise we withdraw from Cambridge. Those forces take the Boston Bugle Building instead, as part of our efforts to secure downtown Boston. Additional forces are sent to South Boston, where we slowly push toward the Castle. Some men from Jamaica Plain join that fight, connecting Jamaica Plain to our territory further north. We similarly send additional forces east from Gunner Plaza to better surround Vault 88. We send a message to the Children of Atom that we have no intention of disrupting their trade. Instead we allow the Libertalia caravans to pass, and actually try to join the two parties with trade of our own. We again sue for peace with the Brotherhood of Steel. *'Brotherhood of Steel:' We receive the offer from the Gunners for peace and draft a counteroffer. We demand that the Gunners recognize all our territorial acquisitions, forfeit any claims over Cambridge, Everett, and Chelsea, refrain from settling south of Vault 75, pay us a monthly war indemnity of caps and supplies (for the next five years), and provide us with men should the Brotherhood call upon them. Should the Gunners refuse we will be forced to continue the war and remove the Gunners from the north of the Commonwealth. In the meantime we fortify our captured locations, and send men to the battle in South Boston. We are displeased by the Minutemen, and as such we cancel any supplies or financial aid to them, althouth the battle in South Boston undoubtably helps them inadvertedly. An aerial attack is carried out to seize the Mass Fusion building. This wipes out the Gunners there, but more importantly, captures the beryllium agitator to help repair Liberty Prime. *'Nuka-World:' We launch an attack to capture Sunshine Tiding and raid deeper into Minutemen territory. Minor attacks hit Dumlin Diner and outposts around Greygarden. In the south we secure Natick, and most of those forces march north into Rust Devil territory, surrounding Fort Hagen on two sides. 2288.75 ''Although the Gunners are able to temporarily close in on the Castle, weakened by the Brotherhood of Steel attack in South Boston, they are pushed back to roughly the same front lines as earlier in the year. ''Raiders capture Sunshine Tiding, enslaving or killing most of its inhabitants. Greygarden is also nearly destroyed, as are most other locations in the region, either at the hands of the Nuka-World raiders or as a consequence of the war with the Gunners. ''The Forged come into conflict with nearby Gunner positions, having secured their hold over Dunwich Borers and conquering Finch Farm. ''A major battle breaks out between the Gunners, Minutemen, Hardware Town, and Bosco's Raiders south of Hangman's Alley that leaves the settlement damaged. Oberland station is seized by the Gunners after a lengthy and costly siege. *'Provisional Commonwealth: With Greygarden secured we begin fortifying the settlement and repairing it to the best of our ability. From here we move on to recapture Oberland Station. Any remaining troops in the north are moved to retake Sunshine Tiding. Some forces from the Siege of Vault 75 are transferred there, seeing as the Gunners are now essentially trapped within the vault. We send a request to Diamond City asking that together we launch a joint expedition to secure the area north of Diamond City, including the USS Riptide, in order to ensure that trade routes can be made safely between Boston and Cambridge/the north. A congress is assembled and called to Zimonja temporarily where a constitution is drafted. Preston Garvey is again elected as leader, although by a much smaller margin, as other contenders launch their own campaigns. Regi Blattaria leads a faction calling for peace immediately and withdrawal, coming in second place. Other candidates include Barney Rook. We begin drafting a possible peace treaty with the Gunners, in which we demand they withdraw from South Boston, Oberland, and Vault 75, and recognize the sovereignty of Vault 81. **'Diamond City accepts this offer.' *'Libertalia:' The expansion of Libertalia proper continues as more boats and ships are added to the structures there. Nahant is secured and settled, and more and more settlers are attracted to the island by the promise of free land and resources. We decide to create a proper army by recruiting men from within the nation to undergo training, in case of an attack. We are glad to hear the news that Hub City will not interfere with trade routes, and we welcome trade with the Gunners as well. Trade flourishes with the Children of Atom, and also with the settlers of Easy Town and Brotherhood-held Nordhagen. *Beantown: The raiders under Tower Tom use up the last of their food reserves after the scheme of extorting the Tourette Sisters has ended. It becomes clear that the Tourette gang is no more, and is part of the Nuka-World horde instead. The gang continues by raiding the weakened Minutemen instead and other nearby areas, but even that proves unreliable due to the desolation brought on by the war with Gunners. Instead Tower Tom decides to reorganize his operation. The Beantown Brewery is converted into a stronghold and shelter, henceforth known as just Beantown. He announces that all refugees from the war and settlers are welcome to live there. In exchange the newcomers must work, allowing the original raiders, who now function as guards primarily, to live as elites and not have to farm or do much labor. Initially people are understandably skeptical, but as the war drags on and people get desperate, the first people arrive at Beantown, and soon word spreads. Outside the stronghold the first farms are created to be worked by newcomers. The main source of supplies and caps however is the brewery, which Tower Tom manages to turn into a new brewery. For now the gang's reorganization is funded almost completely by selling or trading stored up alcohol, and the gang begins making more. We decide to make a deal with the Minutemen, stating that we apologize for our past raiding ways, promise to trade beer and whatever else we can with them, and help them in their war, but only if they recognize our sovereignty, pledge to protect us and our trade routes, and supply us with experts, investments, technology, etc to help jumpstart the brewery (which would benefit both of us). Until they reply our men are put on alert to protect the new town and build defenses around the perimeter. Some men also venture north the Cambridge Police Station with a white flag, asking for a dialogue with the Brotherhood of Steel. We similarly apologize for raiding, and ask that the Brotherhood becomes trade partners with us and not attack either of our two installations. *'Gunners:' Determined to strike a deal with the Brotherhood of Steel by the end of the year, we begin drafting a new peace treaty. We propose that Gunner and Brotherhood representatives meet in a central location (Custom House Tower perhaps?) We make it known that we cannot allow the provision granting the Brotherhood to take supplies and men from us as they see fit, as the Gunners are a sovereign nation, and that would violate our sovereignty. Instead we propose that we will pay a large indemnity of caps and supplies as they proposed, plus access to technical documents and technology we control. We propose that a border be created just south of downtown Malden (between Med-Tek Research and West Everett), which we will not settle south of. Cambridge will likewise be ceded to the Brotherhood. We also offer a provision that we will take up the anti-synth stance that the Brotherhood has, capturing or killing all synths, and handing over any knowledge or technology relating to synths when we discover it in the future. Meanwhile the war continues with the Minutemen. More and more soldiers are brought to South Boston to push toward the Castle. Sensing a counterattack against Oberland coming we move north and attack the Minutemen near Beantown with about half of our forces there. In an attempt to relieve Vault 75 a group departs from Hub City in an attempt to reach the besieged, passing south into Revere and Chelsea before marching to the Vault's aid. The rest of the men in the north prepare to defend against the Forged. *'Brotherhood of Steel:' More and more people are settled in the area around Boston Airport or Nordhagen, from all across the Commonwealth and from the Capital Wasteland. People and facilities are transferred from the Prydwen to the ground at more permanent locations. Fort Strong also becomes a large settlement, its facilities having been converted into a fort, manufactory, research center, training center, and more. We send a counter offer to Tower Tom and "Beantown". We ask that Tower Tom hand over the BADTFL regional office to us. The people there will be allowed to leave with all their belongings and supplies, and will be escorted back to Beantown. In exchange the Brotherhood will aid Beantown in creating its settlement and brewery, and will become a trade partner of theirs. Brotherhood forces operating in the Northend attack the Boston Bugle building in order to remove the Gunner installation there. We accept the offer to meet at the Custom House Tower for peace negotiations. Category:Map Games